Dragons vs Griffins
General Penguin announces that the contestants are being split into 2 teams. Alien, Badger, Wolf and Zebra are the Dragons, while Bat, Beary, Lion and Panda are the Griffins. The challenge is to teach either Alien or Panda English, depending on your team, and they will have 2 hours before judging time, and the most impressive English wins. The Dragons are participating and then Alien sees a "spider" and gets scared, and when he realizes it was a fake, his intolerance of stupidity is shown when he gets mad at Badger for placing the spider. When the Griffins are participating, Beary is just sulking, but Lion wants to talk to Beary, and Beary reveals his backstory. During judging time, Alien shows impressive English, and Penguin says the English was great. The Griffins English was considered "generic", and so the Dragons win. Plot Penguin says he has exciting news, everyone is being split into 2 teams. Alien, Badger, Wolf and Zebra are known as the Dragons. Then everyone reacts to the team name. Alien says that dragons are "oversensitive babies", but in Martian. Badger says that the team will dominate in challenges, while still playing fair of course. Wolf says she hopes so, and Zebra calls the team "sheik". Bat, Beary, Lion and Panda are the Griffins. Then everyone reacts to their team name. Bat hates the name because it's "bright and cheery", Lion tells Bat to stop complaining, Beary calls Lion and Bat scary, and Panda complains because the team didn't get the name of a Chinese animal, and if thy did, she could show off her "mad skills". The challenge is announced to be a contest to see who can teach better English, and to fix the language barrier. Wolf doesn't know what to do to teach Alien English, so Zebra suggests the team uses Google Translate. Wolf acknowledges the fact that Google Translate rarely, if ever works, but gives Zebra's strategy a chance. Zebra says something completely stupid in Martian thanks to Google Translate, and Alien knows they used Google Translate. Wolf offers Alien a Martian-English dictionary, which Alien takes, only to get called by Badger who sees a huge spider, and Alien expresses dislike for being interrupted. Badger says there's a spider behind Alien, and Alien screams in fear, and Badger reveals the whole spider thing was only a prank. Badger tells Alien to calm down, as it was only a prank, but Alien gets mad at Badger, saying "pranks are for dummies and psychos". Alien also asks how Badger knows Martian. Badger says it's because he's learned many languages over the years, even some only known by fairies and demons. Alien says that's amazing, and asks if Badger could teach him English. Badger agrees to teach Alien English, and as a bonus, also teaches Alien good manners. While the Griffins are trying to teach Panda English, Beary is just sulking away, and Lion wants Beary to come near him. Beary asks why, and Lion asks if him and Beary could be friends. Beary refuses because he likes being antisocial. Lion says everyone needs friends, and Beary tells his backstory, and Lion agrees to help Beary be happy again, and tells his feelings negative about Twitter, Snapchat and Fortnite. Beary agrees with Lion, and the two form an alliance to teach Panda English. Lion reveals he has an English-Traditional Chinese dictionary for every word ever, which amazes Beary. 1 hour later, it's judging time. The Dragons are up for judging first, and in English, Alien says his name, his home planet, how far Mars is from Earth, and something of his before being cut off by Penguin, who praises Alien's English. When Panda speaks English for the Griffins, She says her name, dress color, and home country. Penguin calls their English, generic, and the Dragons win. Bat then says she didn't want to do TBFAM2, and her parents made her, so she could be social with people her age. Transcript Penguin: Okay S2 cast! I have exciting news for you all! You are being split into 2 teams! Alien, Badger, Wolf and Zebra, you are... The Dragons! Alien: (Speaking Martian) Did ya know dragons are just oversensitive babies? Badger: Us dragons will dominate in challenges, by playing fair of course! Wolf: Uh, I hope so! Zebra: This team is sheik! Penguin: While, Bat, Beary, Lion, and Panda, you are... The Griffins! Bat: Ugh, that name is so bright and cheery! Lion: Not to be rude, but Bat, stop complaining! Beary: You 2 are scary! Panda: (Speaking Chinese) Phooey! We didn't get the name of a Chinese animal! If we did, I could show off my mad skills! Penguin: Okay. Since Panda and Alien have a language barrier, the challenge is to teach the non-English speaker on your team basic English. 2 hours later, I'll judge! Most impressive English wins! (Dragons) Wolf: Uh, so, um, how are we going to teach Alien English? Zebra: Easy! Use Google Translate! Wolf: Well, I heard Google Translate never works, but hey, I'll give it a shot! Zebra: (Says something dumb in Martian) Hello watermelon bikini butt! Alien: (Speaking Martian) You used Google Translate, didn't you? Google Translate is always wrong! Wolf: Well I have I Martian-English dictionary! If it'll work! Alien: (Speaking Martian) Thanks! I'll read it now! Badger: Alien! Alien!! ALIEN!!! Alien: (Speaking Martian) Gosh, what is it? Badger: (Speaking Martian) Behind you, there's a spider! Alien: (Speaking Martian) Wha, AHH! Badger: (Speaking Martian) Ha, Gotcha! Alien: (Speaking Martian) Wait, this spider is fake, who did this? Badger: (Speaking Martian) It's just a prank! Calm down! Alien: (Speaking Martian) You idiot! Pranks are for dummies and psychos! (Calms down, still speaking Martian) Also, how do you know Martian? Badger: (Speaking Martian) I've learned many languages over the years, some only spoken by fairies and demons! Alien: (Speaking Martian) That's amazing! You think you could teach me English? Badger: (Speaking Martian) Of course, as a bonus, I'll teach yo good manners too! (Griffins) Lion: Beary... Beary: *Sigh* what is it? Lion: I was wondering if we could be fr- Beary: NO! I DON'T WANT OR NEED ANY FRIENDS! Lion: C'mon! Everyone needs friends! Beary: No! I'll tell you about when I had friends! When I was 3, my parents went on vacation, and left me with my babysitter. I had fun with Mantis, my babysitter, Mantis, Mantis: (Flashback) Wow, the truck is fast! Beary: Until one night, she got a call from the hotel service, Beary: (Flashback) Mantis, you have a caw! Beary: She told me she she had terrible news... Mantis: (Flashback) Sorry Beary, I have awful news... Beary: And then she said... Mantis: (Flashback) There was an accident on the plane flying to the vacation spot caused by a terrorist! Beary: She also claimed she got a picture of who is was, Mantis: (Flashback) I also have a picture of the evil person behind this. Beary: It was my preschool friend, Stinkbug! Then, I was angry, and I vowed to never have another friend again. Lion: Wow... That's really sad, don't worry, I can help you be happy again, I'll tell you my opinion on some things. Listen, Twitter, Snapchat, Fortnite, those things are ruining the the world by making everyone cynical, arrogant, and selfish! Beary: I couldn't agree more! Let's form an alliance to teach Panda English! Lion: You bet! I have this English-Traditional Chinese dictionary for every word ever! Beary: How did- I'm amazed! (1 hour later...) Penguin: Okay! Let's hear the English! The Dragons are up first! Wolf: Alright Alien, let's hear your English! Alien: Okay! Hello! My name is Alien! I am from the planet Mars! Mars is one planet away from Earth! On Mars, my- Penguin: OK, that's enough! Anyway, your English was great! Now the Griffins are up! Panda: OK. Hi, I'm Panda! I am wearing a red and yellow dress! I am from China! Penguin: Meh, pretty generic! The Dragons win! Bat: Okay, let me make something clear. I don't wanna be here, my parents just made me so I could be "social" with people my age. Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who should go! Write in 1 to eliminate Bat, 2 to eliminate Beary, 3 to eliminate Lion, and 4 to eliminate Panda. Trivia This episode is more of a continuation of the first episode, rather than it's own episode. Category:S2 episodes Category:Episodes